<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Appetition by Rejuvenescenceia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625257">Appetition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejuvenescenceia/pseuds/Rejuvenescenceia'>Rejuvenescenceia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wicked Games - A Sherlock Holmes AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Deepthroating, Domestic, M/M, Rimming, Sherlock Holmes AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejuvenescenceia/pseuds/Rejuvenescenceia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After growing up in a somewhat homophobic household, and joining the Marines, there's just some things Gabriel's just never done before, despite being genuinely curious. Jesse wants to change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wicked Games - A Sherlock Holmes AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Appetition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyyy! This is just over a week (maybe two weeks) from 'Marigold Tinted Lenses.' I know I owe an update on Dishonor but my schedule has been killing me. I'm hoping I'll have it up on Wednesday, with many apologies to a missed week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gabriel’s brain had ceased to function, at least for the time being. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel.exe has stopped working,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Fareeha would say whenever Gabriel got like this, whether it was a shock or surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse laughed. Gabriel was the far more literal of the two of them, and not poetic in the least, but even he’d say there was magic in that sound, the kind Gabriel would fight to hear over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jesse reiterated, “I wanna fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were completely at odds with what they had just been discussing, probably why Gabriel was struggling to process it. He was also kind of drunk, truth be told. It had been that kind of a night, celebrating another solved case, and just plain old having fun after the quiet tension of the last few days (Jesse’s birthday had been recent, and beyond Gabriel making him apple pie and a few other favourites, no words had been allowed to be said about it). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment Gabriel was making grilled cheese, wearing a pair of boxers covered with prancing unicorns that Fareeha had bought him, and Megadeth t-shirt pulled up through the collar and tied like a crop top. The Cat With No Name was attacking a string-guided mouse on the floor, where Jesse was currently laying in a heap as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The topic</span>
  <em>
    <span> had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been one of Jesse’s old case files. Quizzing with riddles had evolved to solving old problems with Jesse’s guidance. Something to do with a stolen turkey, and not remotely sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandwich mostly forgotten, he turned to look at Jesse, who was looking back up at him with a distinct look in his eye that had a lot of chaotic energy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit was afoot,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it were. The look was loaded with possibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, it’s not that weird of a statement.” Jesse’s smile was fading a bit, an eyebrow raised. He was pushing up to his hands and feet. “I can’t be the only guy in the world to ever wanna fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want, no,” said Gabriel, remembering the sandwich and flipping it. Golden brown, at least. “But… I dunno. Never did it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been fucking for thirty years and never once?” Jesse leaned against the counter. He wasn’t wearing a shirt at all, but he was wearing cactus patterned boxers that said ‘prick’ over the crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking other men in the Marines was strongly discouraged. Even after Obama got rid of ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell'.” He pushed the sandwich with a spatula. “And I dunno. Maybe something about me was unapproachable? But I only ever got the guys looking to get fucked and not the other way around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you put off a vibe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Maybe.” His answer was cautious. Truth be told there was more to it than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> While Gabriel didn’t see anyone who bottomed as in any way weaker or lower than him, something about the disapproving memory of his grandfather persisted. Santino hadn’t taken his coming out well. The only thing he’d ever said after Gabriel had been caught in bed with another boy was ‘at least you’re doing the pushing.’ It was why Gabriel had never brought Jack home when things had gotten serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sandwich was flipped onto a plate, cut in two diagonally with the spatula. Jesse picked it up without waiting, apparently not bothered at all by scalding cheese and fresh sizzling butter. “This a macho thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said, hoping it wasn’t. He was feeling bizarre, somewhere between sober and not, and had to blink a few times, watching cheddar ooze from between the slices of bread and onto the plate. “I have thought about it. With you.” A lot. Especially since he’d found out certain intriguing things about Jesse’s sexual history.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse’s half of the sandwich - partially devoured - was abandoned back on the plate. Greasy fingertips snagged the knot in front of his shirt and tugged Gabriel in. “You’re nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl in response was enough of a yes, most likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse’s forehead pressed against Gabriel’s. “It’s not like we go all the way first time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabi.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the name made a shudder roll down Gabriel’s back, like every time Jesse said it. “I did with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got more practice, I’m less uptight, and I’m really fuckin’ impatient, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel bonked his head against Jesse in protest to the ‘uptight.’ “Aight.” All the answer he wanted to give at the moment, really, in favour of seeking a kiss that tasted savoury and alcoholic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a long kiss, though Jesse did reach down and give Gabriel’s soft cock a tug through the fabric, causing a roll of warmth and want to tingle through him. Jesse nipped his lower lip and stepped back, picking up his sandwich again, then tapping the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your blood sugar up, stop off in the bathroom and wash up, then come meet me in the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me what to do,” he said, a belligerent reflex as he remembered to switch off the stove and take the pan off the heat. There were things to clean up anyway, while Jesse did whatever he did. Even drunk and leaning on his cane, Gabriel was able to put the kitchen in a semblance of order. He heard Jesse tending to something in the bathroom a moment, but otherwise it was pretty much silence from down there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His half of the sandwich finished, he headed for the bathroom, unknotting his shirt as he went, letting it hang wrinkled and loose. Nervousness ended up making him turn on the shower, deciding the hot water would do plenty for his nerves. It was a quick rinse - a few turns under the hot water, a bit of soap and no shampoo - but he felt better as he stepped out onto the bath mat and scrubbed a towel over himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gabriel entered the room Jesse looked up from his spot on the bed. He’d already stripped, and his cock was half hard, but Gabriel noted the way it pulsed when Jesse looked up from his phone, which caused a roll of </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his own body. Regardless of what was happening, or going to, getting to see Jesse bare and stretched out like that was a reward in of itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A flat sheet had been set over the blankets, and a damp cloth close at hand next to a tube of slick on the bedside table. As Gabriel approached he rolled to his feet and pulled at the knot of Gabriel’s towel and let it drop to the ground, before gripping Gabe’s hips to pull him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Decided to take your time?” asked Jesse, looking up as his hands smoothed over Gabriel’s thighs. “You coulda invited me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel ruffled Jesse’s hair. “You said wash up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse laughed quietly. His breath felt warm over Gabriel’s damp skin. “So, you never once?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intoxication was a pleasant edge to the sensation of Jesse’s hands. He felt somehow secure and insecure all at once. Unsure, but knowing it was Jesse and it was safe. His breath hitched when Jesse’s warm hands gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks as they squeezed. “Not really, no. There’s shit I don’t count.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse chuckled. “The awkward fumbles of youth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And drunken revelry in bootcamp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still youth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It never went far,” he said, which seemed to be enough for the cowboy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Jesse’s hands came around to grip Gabriel’s dick and give it a few languid tugs. For his own part, Gabriel was hopeful Jesse might take him in his mouth, but Jesse didn’t lean in. He seemed to be satisfied only when Gabriel pushed forward into Jesse’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Face down on the bed, darling. Maybe grab a pillow to hug and bite,” said the cowboy when he pulled away, offering a lazy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel raised his eyebrow at that, but Jesse’s serene amber eyes didn’t give anything away, so after leaning down to press a kiss to Jesse’s mouth he moved around the other man and laid down on the soft sheet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t watch, but he felt his ear twitch as he tracked Jesse’s movements. Feeling Jesse settle on the bed behind him more fully made him blow out a breath, closing his eyes to nuzzle at the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lot of things to unpack, still. Things that he was hesitantly working on with Orisa, and even to an extent with Jesse, though the latter had less details simply because ‘sharing’ had never been in Gabriel’s repertoire when it came to feelings. Personal hang ups and worries that could be traced back to Santino and how Gabriel had been raised. Issues he might need to tell Jesse at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jesse also had never steered him wrong, which was why when he felt Jesse’s mouth between his shoulder blades, the shudder that worked its way slow down his spine it was purely from anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just relax, darling,” Jesse murmured, slowly kissing lower, breath hot against Gabriel’s skin. When his lips found Gabriel’s tailbone the reality of the situation cemented a little more, making Gabriel twitch somewhat restlessly. “One shout of no, or if you fight me, and I’ll stop. But this’ll feel good. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow swallow. Knowing how much Jesse got off whenever Gabriel did it to him helped a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But his breath hitched when Jesse spread his cheeks again, fingers sinking into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, baby. Your ass should be illegal,” said Jesse, his mouth moving down the cleft of Gabriel’s ass. A soft, wet touch to Gabriel’s perineum made the old soldier twitch once, before Jesse licked back up. The tip of his tongue laved back up over the wrinkled flesh of his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mh!” He’s just as surprised at the sound he made as well as the sensitivity. His fingers dug into the pillow and he relaxed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, sugar. I hardly done anything yet.” Jesse’s voice was low and amused. “Just keep singin’, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel only gave a grunt in reply before another sound was pulled from him, as Jesse pressed a soft, almost sucking kiss against his entrance. Breathing slow, he worked apart the different feelings. The coarseness of Jesse’s beard, the heat of his breath, and the slow wetness of Jesse’s tongue moving against him. Circling, pressing, working in and out at a torturously slow pace, one that Gabriel needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he gasped, his cock feeling like iron where it was pressed against the sheets, a tell-tale wetness showing how much pre he was leaking in his need. He hadn’t been expecting how much of a turn on this was, between being vulnerable and held in place by Jesse’s firm hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jesse’s tongue worked even deeper Gabriel gasped, rocking his hips back, pressing into the sensation. Gabriel’s knuckles were white as his fingers dug into the pillow. This was different from the few times he’d been fingered, which he only recalled as being rough and on the edge of dry, and not pleasurable at all. This was wet and warm and skilled, each touch direct and with intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound fuckin’ hot,” said Jesse, his voice almost gravelly now with his want as he pulled away, before his teeth sunk into one of Gabriel’s ass cheeks. “Reckon I can finger you now. You want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nnnnn.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was all he had right then, before Jesse tongued at him again a few moments longer and drew away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to watch the other man, who it seemed was prepared for any eventuality as he popped something that had a the anti-septic, minty scent of mouthwash in his mouth, and wiped his mouth down with the cloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your back then, gorgeous,” said Jesse, tossing the cloth aside. “I want to see your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt oddly </span>
  <em>
    <span>exposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he rolled onto his back. Jesse had seen him naked plenty of times now, had looked at Gabriel after he’d wrung some mind-blowing orgasm out of him with smug satisfaction, but it wasn’t quite the same as the way Jesse looked now. He was very, very much in control. The Jesse of Gabriel’s quiet, untold fantasies - with that intense look in his eyes only a hard job brought on, with firm hands and a commanding voice - seemed to be there now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good,” said Jesse, voice still low, fingers of his left hand curling around Gabriel’s dick. The touch of his thumb, smearing precum against the tip of his cock, was electric, making Gabriel’s leg jump. “Love it when you’re wrecked… and you ain’t even cum yet for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes you have that effect,” said Gabriel dryly, though his breathing was a touch rough as Jesse squeezed the base of his cock in reply. “Sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.” Jesse picked up the tube of lubricant and popped the cap. Gabriel watched him pump a few squirts on his fingers before he began to work it around until they were slick and shining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Jesse approached sex was something else, really. His natural curiosity, his desire to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> every facet of a person, combined with the smug enjoyment of a job well done, made every time an experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just relax and feel good,” said Jesse, voice soothing as he leaned down, bracing on his right arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Gabriel thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘easier said then done,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> before Jesse’s slick fingers began to massage against his ass. Slow at first, moving up and down against his skin. Building into the sensitivity around his entrance again, before Gabriel choked out a soft sound, back arching a touch when one of Jesse’s fingers slid inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>big.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wasn’t used to the sensation, and the other man’s hands weren't small. He couldn’t honestly gauge whether or not it was the entire length, but as Jesse continued to work at him, and Gabriel’s head slumped back against the pillows, he lost any sense of trying to keep track of what was being done to him, and just let himself feel. And considering the lazy smile and the way Jesse was intently watching Gabriel’s face, he was enjoying the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haaaaa</span>
  <em>
    <span>ooooh,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gabriel gasped, eyes flying wide open when Jesse’s finger curled from it’s path and pressed against something that caused both a spark and a deep ache. One of his hands sought Jesse’s arm at once, squeezing almost punishingly, nails biting skin, but he didn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t ask for it to stop. He actually rocked back against Jesse’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First time of that’s pretty fucking surprising, huh?” asked Jesse, his finger rubbing along Gabriel’s prostate in a slow, controlled motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-” It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it also felt good. He looked down to see the way he was leaking on his own abs before he groaned, stomach muscle’s tightening and cock flexing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this time,” said Jesse, playing off his cusses. He leaned in to breathe a mint flavoured kiss against Gabriel’s lips. “That time? I want all your pleasure, start to finish. I want you to be mine inside and out without a single moment of pain beyond that stretch. But damn, am I going to enjoy this now. Every sound you make, every twitch of your muscles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged on Gabriel’s lower lip with his teeth, dragging it until it burned, and he sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep feeling good, gorgeous,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand stroked down on Gabriel’s cock, finger and thumb making a tight ring, palm slick from the mess Gabriel was making as milky-white fluid dripped on his stomach. As he did so, there was a stretch, feeling so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> it made Gabriel grunt out again, struggling to control the way his body wanted to clamp down on the intrusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’not- fuck, n’not gonna last, Jess,” he said, one hand still tight on Jesse’s arm. He almost felt like Jesse </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck him, if it didn’t already feel like he was so full he couldn’t take anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That so?” Another stroke down, and Gabriel felt his balls tightening. “Gonna cum for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sound so fucking smug,” he said, rocking his hips back again as he tried to ignore the way his voice broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I am. Not every day someone’s got a man they love this much - a man so damn powerful - giving them absolute trust. Seeing you looking this good for me?” His fingers began to stroke again, rubbing just so, and Gabriel arched again. “Knowing how much you love me? Want this? I could get drunk off it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmnnn</span>
  <em>
    <span>nnnn-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> In a last ditch effort to hold off a few more seconds he tried to control his breathing, but then Jesse began to stroke his cock faster, the pace just erratic enough he couldn’t adapt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. Cum for me, darlin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me what to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gabriel snarled that last part out, listening to Jesse laugh before his mind went white and he couldn’t tell what was what for a few long moments. The orgasm felt like it was radiating through his entire body, so different from how it was normally aching and concentrated on just his groin. He felt like he was on fire as his muscles twitched, before he sucked in a breath and collapsed back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a moment feeling full, dick still twitching, oversensitive against his skin, before Jesse’s fingers pulled out. He actually whimpered, feeling empty and throbbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse was hovering above him, looking down. “Almost had me cumming just watching you,” he heard the cowboy say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s eyes slit open to look at him, crouched on the bed and wiping his hands with the rag. He considered him only a moment more before he put his arm around Jesse’s hips to yank him in close. He wasn’t about to leave his man without anything, and certainly not after </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He swallowed Jesse to the root without any pornographic preamble or teasing, putting one of Jesse’s hands on the back of his head as his throat twitched against the broad press of his lover’s dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit - babe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel dug his fingers into Jesse’s ass in response, pulling him in tighter, looking up at him with wet eyes, before Jesse tested the waters with a thrust. His throat twitched and he made a small sound before he mastered himself, so relaxed from the orgasm that it wasn’t hard, and he moaned for the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good. This is good. Do it again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a grunt of pain or a no, Jesse began to fuck his mouth. His pace was slow at first, before it began to build. Gabriel felt his spent cock twitching uselessly as he held on. The ache in his throat, in his jaw stretched to the limit and lips tight, all of it was a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna last,” said Jesse, voice a touch tight, before Gabriel’s grip tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you dare stop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse’s breathing cut short before he grunted, and Gabriel felt him pulsing in his mouth, and the heat on the back of his throat. Hard not to cough </span>
  <em>
    <span>then,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he pulled back enough to let Jesse’s cum fill his mouth, even if some trickled past his lips and he had to gasp for air when Jesse backed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it lasted long. Jesse’s mouth slammed into his, tongue pressing in to taste himself in Gabriel’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them moved for a long time, tangled in each other. The sheet was ruined and twisted around them, and Gabriel needed another shower as his cum dried on his stomach. They just breathed together, and Gabriel savoured that as well. The mindless, delicious intimacy after bringing each other over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” said Gabriel, when he trusted himself to something approaching coherent thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” said Jesse, rolling enough to mouth at Gabriel’s neck. His hand was absently petting Gabriel’s chest. “So… didja like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel thumped his shoulders with one hand. Not hard. Too tired for that. “You know I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pff.” Gabriel shook his head, scrubbing a hand over his face. Needed to shower. Badly. Didn’t want to be stuck to the sheets when he woke up. “The big reason I just have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> done this was my </span>
  <em>
    <span>abuelo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dunno if I told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The petting paused, and Jesse held his breath as he waited for more. Gabriel knew what that shift was. He could imagine his brain firing away in worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t abuse me,” Gabriel was quick to follow the silence. “Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jesse’s breath wooshed out. “Okay, thank fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had a tumultuous relationship at times,” he said. “I’m pretty sure my </span>
  <em>
    <span>abuelita </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have murdered his ass for some of what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> do to me, but it wasn’t sexual. He was very old fashioned, and don’t ask, don't tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a macho thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. He just… didn’t approve of me being bi. After he found out he never brought it up, so neither did I. I never even introduced Jack to him as a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel turned to look at him and pressed the tip of his finger to Jesse’s nose. “I think he’d have liked you, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse bit his finger, cat-like, then let go. “We should shower. Then spoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel dropped the subject for now as he forced himself up. Family talk made the other man uncomfortable. “Big or little, tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the little spoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a damn effort to move his legs. “I think I left my cane in the kitchen or bathroom. Might need a walker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse snorted loudly. “Do I need to sign you up for Life Alert?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high speed pillow crashed against the wall as Jesse ducked out the door, laughing as he went.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank-you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>